M-79
Far Cry 4 *M79 - $??? Far Cry 5 *M79 - $3,300 *M79 "Shark Shooter" - $7,200 or |attachments = Far Cry 2 *Reliability Upgrade - *Accuracy Upgrade - *Ammunition Upgrade - |magazine = *Single Shell, Breach-Loaded |variants = Far Cry 2 *M79 Far Cry 4 *M79 Far Cry 5 *M79 *M79 "Shark Shooter" Hours of Darkness *M79 }} The M79 is a grenade launcher that appears in Far Cry 2, Far Cry 4, and Far Cry 5; appearing in Far Cry Arcade and Hours of Darkness in the latter. ''Far Cry 2 The '''M-79' is a weapon in Far Cry 2. It becomes available after completing the last Convoy mission in Act 1 or at the beginning of Act 2. Being an explosive weapon, it can "one-hit-destroy" a vehicle. Just like the IED, the M-79's ammo depends on the amount of Grenades you carry (which depends on the difficulty you are playing on). No enemies wield this weapon. Background The Model 79 is a single-shot, shoulder-launched, break-action grenade launcher which fires 40mm grenades. It first appeared during the Vietnam War. Because of its distinct sound, the M-79 has been given a number of nicknames, like "thumper" or "blooper". The M-79 has remained in service in many units worldwide in niche roles.It using 40x46mm grenade. Characteristics The M-79 can take out vehicles from mid to long range, making it an ideal anti-vehicle weapon. The disadvantages of the M-79 is its very low rate of fire and the way it tends to "lob" grenades out for distant shots so that the trajectory of the launched grenade forms an arc in the air (due to gravity). This arc requires the player to judge just how high to point the M-79 in order to hit a distant target. This method of aiming is not exactly difficult, but it can be slightly inconvenient. However, the player can arc the grenade over an object, meaning it could almost be used as an improvised mortar. Although it is highly reliable, it will sometimes spit out "duds" when in bad condition which can be extremely dangerous as they explode almost immediately. A recommended loadout for using sniper rifles would be to pair them with a light machinegun and the M-79. The light machinegun will provide close and middle range defense, while the M-79 give the player explosive power to quickly destroy vehicles. Gallery M-79 GL.jpg|Weapon stats of the M79 in Far Cry 2 M79 First Person View.png|The M79 in game M79 Ironsights.png|Iron sights M79 Right Side.png|Right view of the M79 M79 Reloading.png|Inserting a fresh grenade ''Far Cry 4 The '''M-79' Appears in Far Cry 4 as a sidearm, single-shot grenade launcher, available from the trading post as well as a drop before many Armed Escort missions, which is the easiest way to unlock it early and for free.. It has a single round magazine capacity however it can have up to 50 grenades with a fully upgraded Heavy Ammo Bag. It's status as a sidearm allows players to use it whilst driving, which in combination with a Buzzer allows players to easily take out enemy outposts and convoys. The sights, however, are difficult to get used to and will require much practice to use well. Tips *The M79 is a perfect choice for disabling enemy Vehicles as it only requires 1 shot to flip most vehicles over in addition to crowd control. *Avoid using this weapon in close quarters as there is a chance that the shell will violently bounce to the side and kill nearby allies or the wielder. Gallery M79 Shop.jpg|The M79 in the store Far Cry 4 M79.jpg|The in-game model of the M79. M79-aiming.jpg|Aiming down the M79's sights. FC4 M-79 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the M79. FC4 M-79 Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the M79. 04-gl79_opt.png|Full view of M79 ''Far Cry 5 A sawn-off variant, the '''M79' as it appears in Far Cry 5 has a shortened stock and barrel, allowing it to be used as a sidearm. The damage has been significantly reduced, and is no longer capable of destroying or flipping most vehicles with a single shot; rather, a single shot will disable the vehicle, while a second shot is required to destroy it. This actually makes it very useful for stopping prisoner vans or reaping trucks, since they will stop without killing the occupants or destroying the cargo. M-79 = , when you can just pull a trigger? Perfect for short to mid-range targets.|In-Game Description|Far Cry 5}} The base model M-79 in Far Cry 5 can be customized with several paint schemes. The M79 can be purchased, and can be customized with several skins. Gallery Fc5 weapon m79.jpg|The base M79 as it appears in Far Cry 5. Fc5 weapon m79 skin camotan.jpg|"Deep Cammo" Fc5 weapon m79 skin grey.jpg|"Say Goodnight" Fc5 weapon m79 skin blue.jpg|"Blood in the Water" Fc5 weapon m79 skin camo.jpg|"Everglade Green" Fc5 weapon m79 skin silver.jpg|"War Veteran" Fc5 weapon m79 skin red.jpg|"The Redness", the Prestige skin. |-| M-79 "Shark Shooter" = Statistically indentical, the Shark Shooter is painted in a shark mouth livery similar to the 1911, AR-C, and AR-CL that also have this option. The Shark Shooter can be purchased for $7,200 or . Gallery Fc5 weapon m79shark.jpg|M79 "Shark Shooter" Far Cry New Dawn The M-79 returns in Far Cry New Dawn. "Bison Burger" M-79= {Quote|This launcher turns anything made of meat into ground beef.|Weapon Description|Far Cry New Dawn.}} The "Bison Burger" M-79 is a Rank 4 weapon. The grip is partially wrapped in electrical tape. The barrel is being held together by elastic bands and various metal scraps screwed to it. It also has a partial adjustable strap below the barrel. "Color Spray" M-79= {Quote|Life after the end of the world is a party -- what's a party without a little color?|Weapon Description|Far Cry New Dawn}} The "Color Spray" M-79, much like its predecessor, is a Rank 4 weapon. the barrel is being reinforced by scrap metal. the entirety of the gun(and the aforementioned scrap metal) is colored black, red, yellow, and blue. The gun also has a partial adjustable strap below the barrel. de:M-79 Granantenwerferpl:M79 Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons